Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have
by NJ McRiley
Summary: “How could you?” Lily questioned James. James had cheated on Lily, but not with just some girl but Lily’s best friend. Now they are broken up, but can strange events and concerts bring them back together? rated for colorful language in the first few chaps
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so this is just a story that the song Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off, by panic at the disco. i am not sure wether this story will be three chapters like i have it planned or not so you guys can tell me if it is worth continuing it.**

**BTW i dont own the characters or the song... just the idea**_  
_

_Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off_

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it_

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_

_No, no, no you know it will always just be, me_

_Let's get those teen hearts beating, faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick_

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention_

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get those teen hearts beating, faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get those teen hearts beating, faster, faster_

_Let's get those teen hearts beating, faster_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_

_No, no, no you know it will always just be, me_

_Let's get those teen hearts beating, faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get those teen hearts beating, faster, faster_

_Let's get those teen hearts beating, faster_

&&&**Hogwarts**&&&

"How could you? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Lily said fuming, letting her hands doing more of the taking, as she paced madly around the common room.

"Lily… I am sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen…"

You didn't mean for this to happen! Well you must have meant for something to happen when you dropped your drawers for my best friend! How could you James? And with my _best friend_! I thought I could trust you. ' We're just studying', psh. I thought our relation ship meant something to you, heck I even thought it was going somewhere. I even thought that you _loved_ me. Man, was I wrong!" Lily said starting to break down and cry. She moved over to the table and sat down looking him in the eyes. " I was wrong…" The last part she said barely audible. Tears were running down her face.

"Lily…" James said softly. She looked away which caused him to sit next to her on the table and wrap an arm around her.

"No." she said harshly and move away from him to once again pace the room. "No James. I can't believe you did this. What does she have that I don't? I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any girl you'll eve meet. Sweetie you had me. But now you have lost me. Good bye Potter." With that said she walked out of the room and out of his life for what she though was for good.

&&&**10 months later**&&&

Lily stood backstage waiting for the opening band, The Decluded, to finish up their set before her band, Clandestine, could come out. The lights dimmed and Lily walked out onstage and to her mic.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're taking off you shirt_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God she was worth it_

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss…_

&&&**James**&&&

James pushed his way through the crowed hold the hand of his new girlfriend Jane tightly. He was at a muggle concert, which wasn't a first for him since Jane was a muggle who loved to go to concerts. When Jane said her favorite band, The Decluded, were in town he thought it would be a perfect gift for their one-month anniversary. Now they were on their way to the front row.

Once they got there Jane pulled him into her arms. "Thank you soooo much James! This is the best present ever!" she gave him a passionate kiss.

"No problem babe. So why is this your favorite band anyway?" he questioned.

" Well the lead singer is awesome! And she is so beautiful! I mean look at her. She has perfectly creamy skin, dark auburn hair, and even though you can't see it right now her eyes are green. And her voice is to die for. I wish I could be her."

" She sounds familiar…like this girl I went out with once…" James said in deep thought. He looked up onto the stage and was shocked but what he saw. Lily, his Lily, was up there singing. _Damn she looks good!_

"Jane… I know that girl. Her name is Lily Evans. I went to school with her… I was in love with her."

"Oh. Umm. You aren't still in love with her right? Cuz I understand if you are…"

"No that was a long time ago…"_ liar it was only a few month and you know you still love her._

But I screwed things over a long time ago

_Your not gonna even try to talk to her?_

I am with Jane now.

_But you know you're only with her for the sex._

_…A hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any girl you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Boy I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_

_No, no, no you know it will always just be, me_

_Let's get those teen hearts beating, faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

James couldn't believe what he was seeing… his Lily was up on stage… he had to talk to some one about this. He needed to figure out what he would do. But who…_ Sirius…_

"Jane, I am sorry but I have to go. I'll call you later?" James said in a hurry, forgetting that a gentleman would always see his date safely home.

"Oh umm, yeah ok I'll see you later." Jane said, a little shocked that he would leave her at a concert.

"You're a doll." He said giving her a peck on the cheek before racing off as fast as he could through the tick and rowdy crowed. He ran into the restroom and into a stall. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small mirror.

"Sirius!" he whispered. Nothing happened. "Sirius!" he said loudly this time resulting in his friends face to show up in the mirror.

"What is it mate? I was sorta busy."

"You will never guess where I am at."

"Dude I don't really have the time right now for your guessing games, so either tell me or don't."

"Ok so I am at The Decluded concert! And guess who I saw up on stage!"

" Wait, The Decluded? They really good."

"yeah the are… that reminds me. I need to see when is the next time they are in town…"

"James, who did you see on stage?"

"Oh yeah! Sirius, I saw Lily on stage. My Lily, on stage singing her heart out. She sounded beautiful, and to think she never told me she was in a band."

Why would she tell you? I mean she has sorta hated your guts for the past 10 months. OR don't you remember that_ you fucked _her best friend?" he said, his voice stressing the point he made.

James stared at his best friends face, "your right… she isnt mine, not anymore. But sirius I miss her so much… I… I just need to talk to her, but your right. She hates me now…" James said with a downcast face.

"Soooo?" sirius asked confused.

"I have to talk to her! I have to tell her how miserable I am without her. Ask her to forgive me, tell her how stupid I was! Ask her to take me back…"

"it wont be that easy…"

"why not? Once I convince her that I have changed she is bound to —"

"that isnt what I meant… James… I have something to tell you. I meant to tell you this a long time ago but… Lily is seeing someone else."

"What? Who? You knew and didn't tell me? Now what do I do?" James exclaimed.

"James I have something to confess to you…" Sirius started.

**AN: so that is the first chapter. I have three more planned but am not sure wether or not i will continue it beyond that.. i have some ideas for if i do. so you guys tell me if it is worth more than 3 chappies...so REVIEW**!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have decided that this will be more than just 3 chapters... so we will see what we have in store. Also sorry about all the profanity I promise it is going to mellow out allot more as the story goes on. Anyway enjoy!**

" James, I have something to confess to you… umm… I'm the one Lily is seeing."

"What! Sirius how could you? After all my family and I have done for you, this is how you repay me? How long has this been going on?" James said looking a mixture of hurt, betrayed and enraged.

"Well, after Lily found out about you she ran into me. I offered her a shoulder to cry on…

**Flashback**

Lily ran down the halls of Hogwarts, blinded by the tears of past memories, which now flowed freely down her red patchy cheeks. She had no idea where she was headed all she knew was that she had to get away. She turned a corner and slowed down. She stooped and leaned against a wall just before her legs gave out from under her. She slid down the wall and sobbed into her knees.

"Lily… are you ok? What wring?" asked her former best friend Megan.

"You know very well what's wrong you bitch… you fucked my boyfriend. The man I was going to marry and you ask what's wrong. Your friendship with me has been all lies. And to think I even trusted you!" she yelled, standing up and running off again. She was headed towards the Great Hall when she ran into something hard, knocking herself to the floor.

"Hey Red, what's u— Lily what's wrong?" Sirius asked kneeling down near her. " What happened?" he questioned as she threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh… its alright… everything will be fine… Shh…" he said soothingly rubbing her hair.

"No it wont be Sirius… James cheated on me with my best friend." She said looking him in the eyes. " The two people I cared about the most hurt me the most… I don't know what I am going to do… I feel like dying or something… there is no reason for me to live anymore…"

"What are you talking about? Of course there is a reason for you to live… you need to move on and show him that you can live without him. You need to be there to watch as I bet the bloody pulp out of him for what he did to you. Move on and show him how much better off you are without him. Live, laugh, love again." He urged her placing a finger under her chin and raised it so that their eyes were level. "I couldn't stand it if you weren't here. I mean who else would I call Red and who would I bug."

"Sniffle sniffle. You're right… I'm not doing myself any good moping around… I need to move on." She said getting to her feet and wiping the tears from her face. "I must go and busy myself with something else. But first I must go used the restroom."

"Alright." Said Sirius standing up also. "Well then I guess I will see you later." He turned and started to walk away.

"No wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Please stay… I don't want to be alone right now… I am afraid of what I might do…" she said looking at her feet.

"Sure hurry up and let go, we might be able to catch an early dinner"

**End Flashback**

"And that is how it started… us being friends. It was like that for a few weeks then she decided she was ready to move on…"

**Flashback**

"Sirius…" Lily whispered seductively into his ear, her lips brushing slightly against his left ear. She looked around the deserted corridor before continuing. She moved her lips slowly from his ear, down his jaw line and to his lips, briefly making contact before she pressed her lips to his.

"I may not be ready for a dating relationship right now, maybe in time I will be, but for now," she paused to kiss him passionately. "I just want you."

"Lily, what are you talking about?" Sirius whispered. His stormy grey eyes alert.

"You know what I mean." She said.

**End Flashback**

James leaned against the stall wall and slid down. "How could you, Sirius?" his whispered words full of hurt.

"James, I am really sorry… but things happen."

"I… I have to go, bye"

James walked out of the restroom and wondered around the stadium. The concert was long over and the only people left were the janitors and stage crew. _I guess I should go…_ James thought before walking towards the parking lot. He was nearly to his car when he something bumped into him.

"Sorry about that." Said a female voice. The lady bent down to pick up the paper she dropped.

"Don't worry about it" James said bending down to help her. "Its no proble—" his voice caught in his throat.

"Lily." He managed to breathe out.

**AN: sorry this one was a bit short the next one should be longer... so review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own the plot**

Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

Chapter 3

"Hi James… Fancy seeing you here…" she said uneasily.

"Lily… I… umm…You… you look great." James said stammering over his words.

"Thank you… so do you." There was a very awkward silence after this.

"How have you been?" James asked, know that her answer would be along the lines of _'great! I love my job,' _and_ 'Sirius and I are doing wonderful.' _ She surprised him when she said:

"Well, I look better than I am. I assume Sirius has told you about us?"

"Oh, yeah, umm, I heard about you guys. It sorta came as a shock to me… I can't believe that you guys got together. I have to admit that I felt bit betrayed to find out that you guys got together so soon after we broke—"

"Don't give me any of the crap James Stephen Potter. Don't even think for a moment that I would feel sorry for you. Not after what you did to me. You have no clue what true betrayal feels like until you have had your heart ripped out of you." Lily fumed.

"Your right." He replied quietly.

"What?"

"You are right. I don't have any clue what it feels like. The only thing I know is what disappointing and losing someone feels like. But I would like for you to tell me what true betrayal feels like."

"You really want to know." Lily said disbelievingly. James nodded in reply.

"Ok. I was hurt beyond belief. I though you and I would always be together. And that day I was looking for you to tell you some good news that, or so I thought, would change or lives for the better and draw us closer together. I heard you were in the Room of Requirements from a friend."

" When I saw you guys in there my heart broke. All my dreams were shattered. And I found my self at seventeen going to be a single mother. I was scarred and alone. I felt trapped. James I nearly jumped out of the astronomy tower, but thankfully Sirius was there. He comforted me and kept me from taking two lives."

"Wait you were pregnant? Did you have the baby? Is it a boy or girl?" James asked excitedly.

"**Sigh** yes I had the baby but that really doesn't matter right now. Sirius had to sleep next to me for weeks to keep me from doing something rash." Lily said sound upset.

"But you looked fine. Like nothing was wrong and like you had moved on…"

"It may have looked that way but on the inside I was dying. James, I though that you had changed. That you stopped cheating on girls when you went out with me. You said _and_ promised me that it would never happen if we were together. James you promised, and like a fool I believed you. I thought what we had been special. Not only did I love you but I trusted you." Lily looked away; her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I trusted you so much that I gave myself to you, forgetting about my promise to remain a virgin until marriage. And then look what happened. Everyone warned me that after I gave in it would just be a little before you moved on. You said it wouldn't be that way and I trusted you. I thought it was all going well. We lasted two months after we did it. I can't believe that I bought into you ' I love you with all my heart.' And your ' I would be incomplete without you.' You said those things then threw them away for some bimbo who was looking for a good shag." Lily was silently letting the tears run down her cheeks.

" It hurt me more to know that I had blindly put my trust in you and you had broken it. I didn't know what to do with myself, heck sometimes I still don't know what to do with myself. I use to want to die but now I know I cant and never could. I have a little girl that I need to live for. And Sirius really cares about me. And for the first time in a long time I am happy." By this time Lily' nose had turned pink from her silent tears, and she finally looked him in the eyes again. She had a slight smile on her face, one that James had been dying to see for months.

James was at a loss for words. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were closed. His mind was a mush of emotion.

"What is her name?" James was finally able to ask.

"Huh? Oh, her name is Anniah Rose Evans-Potter."

James smiled, "She has my name…"

"Well yes but she will go by Evans when she is at school." Lily said flatly.

"Oh… Ok… Can I see her sometime, please?" James asked, looking her in the eyes, hopefully.

"Well I need to think about it…" she said as she pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse. " Here is my number. Call me in a few days, just give me a day or so to think."

"Thanks Lily." He took the paper from her. "Hey… please don't keep my daughter away from me. I really want to be in her life. So please…"

"I'll consider it. Good night James. I'll talk to you later." She turned around and started to walk away. When she was a few yards away James called to her.

"Lily, I really truly am sorry and hope that one day you can forgive me…" Lily nodded and walked away.

"Lily, wait. Before you go I have to know."

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"What?" Lily asked confusedly.

"Are you happy with Sirius?"

"Yes," she smiled reflectively, "Yes I am."

"Then… I am happy for you." That was the hardest thing James had said all night.

"Thanks… that's good to hear." She sighed and walked away for good now.

James slowly walked back to his car then whispered.

"I am happy… even though it will kill me to see you with him… I still wish you were mine…"

**AN: hey guys sorry it took so long to update and this chapter being so short... school started up last week and i have had a ton of time to right. i am aiming for a chapter everyweek but it might be every other week... anyways i hope you enjoy... oh and do you think the should get back together of lily should stay with sirius? i havent decided so you let me know.**


End file.
